The trip to Disney
by Megami Merquise
Summary: Once again, i didn't know what to rate this. Umm...the title is self explanitory. Hime- I FINALLY PUT IT UP SO YOU CAN STOP BUGGING ME!!! :-P ^_^ R+R plz!


The G-Boy's Trip to Disney World!!  
  
by the great and powerful Megami Merquise  
  
A/N: A loooong time ago...well, maybe it wasn't *that* long ago, I had this up, but I took it down because...I can't remember why. Anyway, I lost the disk it was on ::sob:: so this is a different version of this, and can't remember everything I wrote ::more sobs::. If I steal anything from anyone, gomen nasai! It was unintentional!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and have no money, so don't sue!  
  
~*~*~ Chapter One ~*~*~  
  
The five Gundam pilots huddled around the radio in the kitchen. They were about to announce the winner of a trip for five (a/n: how convenient! ^^) to Disney World. Heero and Wufei had their fingers crossed and were praying to every deity they could think of that Duo and/or Quatre wouldn't win. Trowa really couldn't care less...as long as Quatre was happy. Duo and Quatre were of coarse wishing and praying to every deity they could think of that they *would* win.  
  
"...and the winner of the grand prize: a trip for five to Disney World is..." there was a drum-role, "DUO MAXWELL!!! Please call this number to collect your prize..."  
  
Duo and Quatre were jumping up and down as Duo wrote down the number, called, and claimed his prize. Wufei was punching the wall and ranting about the injustice of it all, Heero put the finishing touches on his self-detonation device, and Trowa just sat there.  
  
--- One Month Later: at the airport ---  
  
Heero was royally pissed. He had very willingly volunteered to bring the Gundams to Florida himself, but Quatre had the mangunac corps do it for him. Now he was forced to sit in a cramped passenger plane of a flight from Tokyo to Florida between Duo and Wufei. `What did I do to deserve this?' he thought as some little kid ran into him.  
  
When they got to the airport late (for various reasons, most of which involved Duo in some way) they had to stand in one huge ass line to check their bags and get their boarding passes. Then there was a HUGE holdup at the security checkpoint when they found Heero's guns and Wufei's Katana. Needless to say, Wufei threw a spaz when they tried to take it and Heero wasn't too happy about giving up his guns, either. Luckily, he packed extras.  
  
Now, they were sitting in their terminal and Duo was complaining about being hungry and not wanting to eat airplane food.  
  
"Duo, omea o korosu if you don't shut up right now."  
  
"Ha! I know you can't kill me now `cuz they took your guns and those security dudes would be over here so fast...and have you seen them?! I think if they got a couple over here, they could even take down the great Heero Yuy!" Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, who gave him the Death Glare(TM).  
  
After about half an hour of listening whining and complaining Duo, Heero shoved his braid in his mouth, then got up to go get some food. He was soon back, carrying five bags from some Japanese take-out restaurant. Duo took one look at what Heero brought, wrinkled up his nose, and started complaining.  
  
"Oh, Hee-chan, this is nasty! It's like shit-brown goop!"  
  
"It's Miso, and it's soya bean paste. Eat it. It's good for you."  
  
"But...but...look at it!"  
  
"You never specified what you wanted."  
  
Wufei was thoroughly enjoying watching Duo's misfortune and ate his ramen noodles. Duo was the only one with a problem, until he tried it.  
  
"Oh shit. This is pretty good..."  
  
"Told you."  
  
"Oh, shaddup."  
  
Thirty minutes later they were finally allowed to board. They were towards the front of the plane (row 12) so they were among the last to board.  
  
"Oh! I'm so excited! I've never ridden in a commercial plane before!"  
  
People gave Quatre weird stares when he said this, not knowing he was the heir to the Winner fortune. When the five pilots went to take their seats they found that they were to sit in the center row (5 seats across) and Duo was in the center, with Heero on one side, and Trowa on the other. Quatre sat next to Trowa, and Wufei sat next to Heero.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be taking off shortly, so please put your seats and tray tables up in their upright and locked position..." You know how it goes, and if you don't, they just babble on for a while. "Our flight from Tokyo, Japan to Orlando, Florida will be approximately seventeen hours..."  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!" yelled Wufei.  
  
They then had to watch the boring safety video, and finally took off.  
  
---30 Minutes later---  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Maxwell, you ate an hour ago!"  
  
"So I have a fast metabolism!"  
  
"Wow, that's a big word! I didn't know your brain was capable of such vocabulary!"  
  
"Oh, and this is coming from the guy who's vocabulary consists of `baka', `onna', `Nataku', and `injustice'. Amusing."  
  
They argued over Heero for several minutes, until Wufei put his headphones on. Duo took out his too, but hooked up the little speakers and blasted Rush for the whole plane to hear.  
  
"...but he's nobody's hero..."  
  
Duo poked Heero in the ribs "I'll bet you like this song, dontcha?"  
  
Heero did, but wouldn't admit it now. He just gave Duo the Death Glare(TM) and unplugged the speakers, shoving them into his bag. Duo shrugged and put on his headphones. Some of the other passengers thanked Heero, who ignored them.  
  
An hour passed without any interruptions, then the drinks lady came.  
  
"Can I get something for you, sir?"  
  
Wufei and Heero got green tea, Duo tried (I stress `tried') to order some champagne, but settled with Coke once they asked for some ID, then... well, you don't care what everyone got.  
  
Heero was happily enjoying his tea when the little brat decided to start kicking the back of Heero's chair. He turned around and asked the kid to stop. She didn't, but started kicking harder and laughing. The brat's parents were no where to be seen, so he turned around again, gave the Glare and told the kid: "Omea o korosu if you don't stop that right now."  
  
She stared at him with large eyes and nodded quickly. Grunting, he turned back around in the chair and went back to his tea.  
  
At the four-hour point, Duo was completely out of ways to amuse himself, so pulled out a notebook and a straw, and began pelting Wufei with spitballs, careful not to hit Heero. One would never know what would happen if you hit the Perfect Soldier (who was sleeping) with a spitball. Wufei glared at Duo, then brought out his own notebook and straw. Soon the entire vicinity (except Heero) was covered with spitballs and Duo only had one sheet of paper left. The battle continued, until Heero rolled over and Duo accidentally hit him.  
  
"Ooohhh crap"  
  
Heero woke up immediately and grabbed the spitball off the back of his head. After seeing what it was, he looked at Duo, then grabbed an unused 5-subject notebook out of his bag, and a straw.  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
As Heero was pelting Duo with spitballs, Wufei tried to steal a few sheets, but was caught by Heero, who hit Wufei in the middle of the forehead.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!! I don't have any ammo!"  
  
"That's not my problem" he hit Wufei again.  
  
A stewardess came over and yelled at them five minutes later. Apparently, they hit a few passengers on accident. Heero dismissed it as "necessary casualties of war". She was not amused. Duo, Wufei, and Heero were forced to clear the isle of most of the spitballs [1] and apologize to everyone they hit, including Quatre and Trowa. (They were pretending to not know their fellow pilots)  
  
---Later---  
  
"Heero! How much longer?! I don't think I can sit still for much longer!" complained Duo.  
  
"You haven't sat still this entire time. We won't land for another" he glanced down at his watch "five hours. You survived twelve, you can survive another five."  
  
Duo bounced up and down in his seat.  
  
"But Heeeeeeero!"  
  
"Shut up. Here, why don't you draw a picture?" he handed Duo a sheet of paper (one of the few surviving ones) and a pen.  
  
"Fine."  
  
That kept Duo occupied for an hour, way longer than Heero expected. A pleasant surprise.  
  
"There. Done!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at Duo.  
  
"Nani?" asked Duo.  
  
The picture was really a bunch of little pics of everything except airplanes. When Heero went to turn it around Duo grabbed it back and changed the subject.  
  
"Hey, we only have to endure this hell for another four hours! I'm bored again."  
  
"Go to sleep." said Heero, which was exactly what he planned on doing.  
  
"I can't! I tried!"  
  
"If you don't, I'll knock you out."  
  
"My, my aren't we a little cranky today?!" but, nevertheless, Duo leaned back his chair and went to sleep.  
  
"We'll be landing soon, so please put you chairs and tray tables in their upright and locked position..."  
  
"FINALLY!!!" said an exasperated Duo.  
  
"Baka! You've been asleep for the past four hours!" said Wufei.  
  
"Ya, but for the other 13 hours I was suffering! You want to know what hell is going to be?! It's going to be an everlasting plane ride with nothing to do!"  
  
"Welcome to Orlando, Florida! The current temperature is 80 degrees Fahrenheit..."  
  
Heero and Wufei were among the first off the plane, thanks to death glares and threats on people's lives. Quatre was left to apologize on his way out, and assure some people that Heero really wouldn't come kill them.  
  
"Heero! You shouldn't do that! Some old woman seems to think that you're gonna come kill her in the night!"  
  
"It got us off the plane first, didn't it?"  
  
"But...Oh, nevermind." Quatre threw up his arms in defeat. Heero shrugged and headed for the baggage pick-up.  
  
~*~*~ Chapter Two: Arrival at Florida ~*~*~  
  
After retrieving their luggage Wufei went to go pick up their car. When they won this trip, a rented car was included. [3] At the counter...  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but in the US you have to be 25 to rent a car."  
  
"BAKA ONNA! Just give me the damn car! We won it, and we're not 25 f*cking years old, so we must be able to get the goddamn car!!!"  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, do you even have a license?"  
  
Wufei whipped out his license and gave it to the worker. She took one glance and picked up the phone.  
  
"What it the problem, onna?"  
  
"I can't speak Chinese."  
  
"Obviously, it's in Japanese."  
  
She talked in the phone for a while, and then looked at Wufei.  
  
"You will have to wait a moment until Robert comes. He can read Japanese."  
  
"......fine."  
  
The worker's `moment' took fifteen minutes.  
  
"Ok, let me see the license." Robert scanned over it then gave it back to the girl behind the counter. "It's legal and good. Here, let me input the information." Then to Wufei, he said "Can you please state your name and what class of car you want?"  
  
Wufei's face was red at the moment, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "My name is Wufei Chang. I do not know what class of car I get because we won this prize and they didn't tell me. I have a code that I am to give to you. Before you throw a spaz and call security, the person who won's name is Duo Maxwell. He is right over there." Wufei pointed to Duo, who caught the movement and waved at them.  
  
After answering questions and calling Duo over twice, they were finally able to get their car. They were told to pick any care in row 2B and then give some papers to the guy before leaving. In the parking lot, row 2B was filled with the crappiest of the crappy cars. The car that seemed least likely to blow up or fall apart was an old, yellow VW Beetle. Wufei was not pleased.  
  
"I wasted an hour at that counter for THIS?! We should have just rented a better one and pretended like we never even entered a damn contest!"  
  
"We're not going back there now. We can take a bus around Disney."  
  
They all managed to cram into the bug, with Heero driving. Everyone had to put their suitcase on their lap, except Heero, who shoved his in the tiny trunk. Disney World actually wasn't that far from the airport, so they got there in no time.  
  
"Which hotel are we in?"  
  
"The Caribbean" said Quatre from the back seat. He could barely see over his bag, and was on the verge of tears because he couldn't see Disney.  
  
---At the Caribbean Resort---  
  
The main building was relatively empty, and there was no line at the check in desk. The people here were much better than those at the rental car counter, and the guy they got actually could speak Japanese.  
  
Their room was in the building right next to the food court, much to the delight of Duo.  
  
"That food looks good...Ouch! Itai!" Heero grabbed his braid and dragged him up the stairs and down the hall to their room. Their room had two queen sized beds, a crib, a small fridge, a small bathroom, and one loveseat.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, where're you going to sleep?" asked Duo.  
  
Wufei noticed the problem too, then went and grabbed a bunch of extra blankets, and the bed covers and threw them on the floor. They would be going to sleep soon, considering it was midnight.  
  
"OK, everyone, let's go to sleep now, because we have to get up early tomorrow so we can get to the park when it opens! ^_^" said Quatre, who was looking for the best pillow.  
  
They all did, and got into bed at one in the morning. Wufei slept on the floor between the beds, while Quatre and Trowa shared one, and Duo and Heero shared the other.  
  
---The Next Morning---  
  
At six in the morning, everyone woke up to Duo singing in the shower.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. I'm serious, if he doesn't shut up I'm gonna kill him!" said Wufei from the floor.  
  
Heero rolled over and got out of bed, stepping right onto Wufei. Believe it or not, the Perfect Soldier was not a morning person.  
  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STEPPING, YUY!"  
  
"Gomen. What time is it?"  
  
"Six in the morning! Hey, can someone grab the shampoo and conditioner out of my bag? They only give these tiny little bottles here" Duo held up one of those pitifully small bottles of shampoo & conditioner that they expect everyone to share. [4]  
  
Heero walked over and tossed Duo his bag, then turned to the sink to make some coffee (There was a pot and some bags of grinds on the sink).  
  
Wufei soon got up, then Trowa. Quatre had gone back to sleep while waiting for the bathroom. After some coffee, Heero resembled a human being again, well, as much as he normally did.  
  
Duo was in the bathroom for a total of forty-five minutes before he came out with his hair up in a towel.  
  
"Hello everybody! Ohh! Coffee! Lemme have some!" He tossed the towel back into the bathroom as Trowa and Wufei stood in front of the pot.  
  
"What coffee?"  
  
"I'm not an idiot. I saw the pot, now I want some! Just a little bit! Please?" Duo put on a sad puppy dog face and was eventually able to get some from Heero.  
  
"Sowhenarewegoingtoleave?SoonIhopecuzIreallyreallywanttoseeMickeyandallthedisneycharacters!!!" Duo was bouncing off the walls after the coffee and talking so fast no one could understand him.  
  
"Why did you have to give him the coffee Yuy?! Maybe if we give him some sleeping pills he'll calm down."  
  
"He'll calm down soon enough. Now come on! We get in an hour early because we're staying here!"  
  
---Magic Kingdom Horrors---  
  
They got their tickets ahead of time, so everyone's favorite bishonen (or at least *my* favorite bishonen ^_^) didn't have to stand in the line to get into the park. For one reason or another, Duo managed to calm down and begin to act like a normal person.  
  
"Where are we going first?" asked Heero  
  
"IT'S A SMALL WORLD!!!" -Quatre  
  
"SPACE MOUNTAIN!!!" -Duo  
  
"It's a small world is for weaklings!" -Wufei  
  
"Shut your mouth, Chang!" -Trowa  
  
"Why don't you make me?!" -Wufei  
  
"You guys, don't fight!" -Quatre  
  
"If you guys can't decide on something now we're going back to the airport and flying home. Anyone who objects is sitting between Duo and Wufei."  
  
They all shut up faster than anything. No one wanted to suffer the same fate Heero did on the way here.  
  
"Hn. Now, where are we going?"  
  
Duo pulled out a map and just started walking.  
  
"Where're you going, braided baka?"  
  
"Space mountain."  
  
No one objected.  
  
---Space Mountain---  
  
The line was relatively short, considering not that many people were there at the moment. They got on the ride in about five minutes.  
  
"Oh...um...you know that you have to sit in each other's laps on this ride..." said the worker when she saw the group of bishonen were next.  
  
"Yes, we can see that, onna. We're not all complete bakas." said a Wufei.  
  
"I call the front!" said Quatre.  
  
"OH HELL NO!!! YOU GOT TO SIT IN FRONT ON THE WAY OVER HERE!!"  
  
"That was in the car; it doesn't count!"  
  
"Yes, it does!"  
  
When they were to go stand on the little circles and wait for their `spaceship' Duo made sure he was out there first and jumped onto the one for the front, and stuck his tongue out at Quatre. Heero stood next to Duo (they were sharing a seat), Trowa and Quatre got the second car, and Wufei got the last to himself.  
  
"Oh, poor Wu-man! You're all lonely in the back by yourself!" yelled Duo.  
  
Wufei glared at him.  
  
"Well, I guess your just pissed `cuz Treize and Zechs aren't here!" Duo said that part really loud for everyone to hear and turned around to hide behind Heero. Wufei's face was bright red and he started yelling, and ranting at Duo: "KISAMA!!! YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
Duo just laughed and turned around to stick his tongue out at Wufei, then said: "Hey! They take your picture on this thing, let's pose! We should all flick off the camera, or something!"  
  
"We could pose, but let's not do that. I don't think the Disney workers would appreciate that much..." said Quatre.  
  
"Ok, oh! Why don't you flash the camera?!" Duo started laughing like an idiot, after seeing the looks on everyone's face. Before he could come up with another idea, the train started moving and it was to loud to hear anything over it. At the top of one of the hills, there was a little drop before a big one and they heard a high pitched shriek from the back of their car. The camera was toward the end of the ride and Duo was the only one who actually tried to pose. In the pic, Heero's arms were around Duo, Duo was flicking off the camera with both hands and had his tongue out, Quatre had his head down and was hiding, Trowa was trying to hold his bangs down, and Wufei had his hands in the air and was screaming (unaware of the camera). Everyone but Duo was embarrassed and it was unanimously decided that a second time on that ride was necessary, for a better picture.  
  
"But I like this one!" said Duo, who was going through his wallet for some money. Heero grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him out of the gift shop.  
  
"We're not buying that and displaying it for the world to see."  
  
The line was still short, so they got on relatively quickly. Quatre and Trowa got the front seat this time.  
  
"But- but-"  
  
"No buts. You got it last time! It's only fair." then to Wufei, Quatre said "it's just!"  
  
Wufei wasn't overly pleased with having to sit close to Duo, but he couldn't argue with Quatre. It *was* just.  
  
This time around, everyone knew where the camera was, so there would be no more surprises. Right before the pictures were taken, Duo's braid flew back at hit Wufei in the face.  
  
"KISAMA!" Wufei lunged for Duo, intending to strangle him, but he missed in the dark and started strangling Heero. The perfect soldier's gut reaction was to flip his attacker over his shoulder, but seatbelts prevented this, so Wufei got pulled forward, and let out a scream. Heero quickly released him and Wufei got a good view of Duo. He reached forward and managed to ring Duo's neck this time.  
  
"Ack! ITAI!!" Duo started screaming and threw his one hand in the air, while using the other to grab whoever's hands were around his neck. Right as Duo stopped to breathe, they all saw a flashing light, and a camera.  
  
After the ride, when they were walking into the gift shop, the g-boys heard laughter, and walked in to see their picture up on the screen. Quatre had his face buried in Trowa's shirt, turned away in fear from the ride, Trowa had one hand on Quatre's head, and one holding down his bangs (which were a complete mess by now) and then there was Wufei strangling Duo, with Heero just watching them, an amused look on his face.  
  
Quatre sighed when he looked at it. "I can't go on that ride again. If we want a picture, we have to buy *this* one."  
  
"I, for one, like it." Wufei grinned evilly; Duo glared, but agreed.  
  
Quatre pulled out his wallet and went up to the counter. "How much for one standard size photo?"  
  
"Umm...$20." The workers were still laughing, but calming down and regaining the ability to breathe normally.  
  
"$20?!?! Are you serious?! For *one* picture?!" Quatre was in shock.  
  
"Yeah, Q-man, what do you expect? It's DISNEY!! Event he water's expensive!"  
  
Quatre mumbled as he paid and received the classic picture.  
  
"Where to next?" asked Heero, as he took out the map.  
  
"Somewhere without pictures" -Trowa  
  
"Somewhere without Maxwell" -Wufei  
  
"Hey! You're so mean Wuffie! I'm hungry, why don't we eat!" -Duo  
  
"I think we should go to `It's a Small World'! Duo, we can eat once the park officially opens." -Quatre  
  
They finally ended up agreeing to going to It's a Small World...after Quatre agreed to buying Duo cotton candy, and going to the haunted house next.  
  
---It's a Small World--  
  
There was no line here, either. They all shared a boat and were soon off.  
  
"It's a world of laughter it's a world of tears, it's a world of hopes, and a world of fears! There's so much we can share, in the time we're aware! It's a small world after all!"  
  
Quatre sat at the front of the boat and started singing along. Wufei glared at every doll, and soon started ranting about having to sit through this. "NATAKU! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE AIRPLANE!!!"  
  
"No, nothing was worse than that. This won't be seventeen hours long, at least."  
  
Heero said nothing, but took out his gun.  
  
"Heero...don't shoot the dolls."  
  
"How much longer is this ride?"  
  
"10 minutes!" chirped Quatre from the front.  
  
"Oh dear god" said Duo and laid down across the seats. Five minutes later, he sat up and pointed to some blonde doll and said "Oi Heero! That one looks like Relena!"  
  
Heero immediately shot the doll in the head. The ride then stopped and a voice came over the speakers: "Due to a technical difficulty, this ride will be temporally closed down. Please stay in the boats and thank you for your understanding.  
  
"Oh great job Mr. Perfect Soldier! You broke the damn ride!" said Duo.  
  
"I'm leaving. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes!" said everyone but Quatre.  
  
They soon waded out of the ride and got up onto the exit ramp. A few workers came running over, so Heero quickly shoved his gun back into Spandex Space.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?! WE TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE BOAT!!!"  
"Hee hee...I'd like to see him try to beat Wuffers in a ranting contest!" laughed Duo.  
  
---Mickey's Toon Town---  
  
They were thrown out of the ride then, so they left the section and started walking aimlessly for a while, until they ended up in Mickey's Toon Town, or whatever it's called. [5] Duo and Quatre went to go get in line to see Mickey and dragged everyone w/ them.  
  
"Oh come on Heero! It'll be fun. I'll bet you've never seen Mickey!"  
  
"Hai, and I don't want to start now."  
  
"But it's Mickey Mouse! MICKEY MOUSE!! Do you even know who he is?"  
  
"Yes. I don't live under a rock."  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"So I never had a fudgesicle before." (a/n: I LOVE fudgesicles!^^)  
  
Duo threw up his arms "I give up! Well, in any case, you're meeting Mickey!"  
  
"Maxwell, he is just some worker that is probably no older than us in a mouse suit. Why do you care about meeting him?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Were you listening?! I bet you've never met him either!"  
  
"You really want to bet?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"$20."  
  
"Ha! Deal. I *have* met him! Hand it over, baka!"  
  
"Nani?! When?!"  
  
"I was five and we won't get into it."  
  
Duo grumbled as he handed Wufei $20.  
  
"You know Duo, when you saw Wufei was willing to make a wager with you, you should have realized that he had met him and was trying to con you out of some money." said Quatre.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Quatre, then the doors opened; they were next. The five pilots walked into a small room, where Mickey sat on a throne-like chair and waved at them. [6] Duo and Quatre went over and got big-ass hugs from Mickey, and Duo got his autograph. Meanwhile, the other three were trying to hide in the shadows and avoid the encounter, but he saw them.  
  
"K'so."  
  
They were brought forward by Quatre, and Mickey tried to give them hugs. Trowa endured it, Wufei called Mickey a weakling and started a rant, but Duo clamped a hand over his mouth before he could soil Mickey's ears. When Mickey went over to Heero he said: "Omea o korosu if you hug me". But, of coarse, `Mickey' knew absolutely no Japanese, so went to hug Heero anyway. Mickey walked forward, but Heero whipped out his gun in no time and blew a hole in Mickey's neck (he didn't know where the person's head was so he aimed lower). The other pilots stared in shock at the body on the floor, still smiling at the ceiling, with blood pouring out of his neck.  
  
"Whoa, that's actually kind of creepy..."  
  
"Let's go." said Heero, and they left before anyone could figure out what happened. Unfortunately, when they got outside, there was a huge mob of the biggest rent-a-cops in the world and colonies. Heero was about to take out his gun again, but Quatre stopped him and surrendered. They were promptly thrown out of Disney world. They would have been arrested, but Quatre made a large (and timely ^_~) donation to the Orlando Police Department.  
  
They were handed their bags and told to never come back to Disney World or else...  
  
---The Orlando International Airport (they're on the plane in the same seats as before)---  
  
"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen: due to weather conditions, our plane trip to Tokyo, Japan will be a tad bit longer. Our ETA is nineteen hours, and we do apologize for any inconvenience..."  
  
~*~*~Owari~*~*~  
  
OK minna, sorry about the craptacular ending. I'll change it as soon as I can think of a better one, but I had to update cuz my sister (of all people) was yelling at me. If *you* can think of one e-mail it to me at [1]MegamiMerquise@ameritech.net or leave it in a review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
[1] I don't know if they *really* do this...  
  
[2] I just stuck I don't think this would really be included... But who really cares? Not me! ^_^  
  
[3] I have long hair. I feel your pain, Duo-chan!  
  
[4] Last time I went there, they changed its name. Plus, I can't remember `cuz I haven't been there is a while. ::sob::  
  
[5] Again, I can't remember details. I haven't meet Mickey since I was about five years old!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:MegamiMerquise@ameritech.net 


End file.
